Today smart device users use their smart devices for several purposes. Many of these purposes relate to or include audio signal, sound. Users may, for example, listen to music or radio, watch videos, play games, or receive or make a voice call, a video call, a voice/video call, for example, over a mobile network or VOIP etc. In many cases, the smart device users use their smart devices for several purposes simultaneously. For example, when they listen to music, the music may be played in the background while they use the smart device for some other purposes. In some cases, users may even use their devices for two different purposes relating to or including voice or they may use their device in a noisy environment. These situations may require voice controlling to enable hearing the primary audio signal, sound.